


A Little Research

by PelicanGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PelicanGoddess/pseuds/PelicanGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius does an experiment to prove a point to Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Drabble Treat at hp_nextgen_fest. My prompt was the much neglected yellow-bellied.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing of this.
> 
> ** This was originally written in 2010 on FF.net. I've since discovered the joys of AO3 and I'm moving stuff over here.

Breakfast was in full swing as Scorpius Malfoy burst through the doors of the great hall and raced towards the Gryffindor table.

"LILY! Help! Save me!" Lily Potter looked up briefly as he scrambled under the table and noticed her cousin Rose standing in the doorway with a look on her face that meant certain doom to any that got in her way.

"I take it you finally wrapped your thick skull around our conversation from yesterday then?"

"I stand by my position, Ms. Potter. There is no conceivable way that Rose Weasley could possibly be interested in myself." He ducked his head out behind her leg. "Bugger… I present to you my most firm piece of evidence in the form of Rose herself." He quickly withdrew back under the table as Rose made her way around the great hall obviously searching for someone.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you yellow-bellied, no good, lousy Ravenclaw, I know you're in here somewhere!"

Lily made a point of opening her Daily Prophet and pretending to read it. "May I conclude from the look on my cousin's face and her apt description of yourself that you chose to acquire some tangible proof?"

"I merely decided to perform an experiment to bring an end to our debate."

"And what, pray tell, were the parameters of said experiment?" She turned a page of the Prophet to keep up appearances.

"Well after some consideration I decided the best method of ascertaining her feelings towards me would be to kiss her."

"YOU WHAT?!" Her pretense of reading the Prophet was blown. Rose was heading straight towards her.

"And then I may have run..."


End file.
